


Happy Birthday, Peter!

by Starker Heart C (starkershameblog)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, funko pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkershameblog/pseuds/Starker%20Heart%20C
Summary: A photoshoot for Peter's 17th birthday





	Happy Birthday, Peter!

**Author's Note:**

> A passport went around that's supposed to be Peter's, and it had his birthday as August 10th, 2001, making him 17. That day, my Tony Stark funko pop arrived in the mail. 
> 
> Sometimes, you just gotta do what you gotta do.

[Follow me and my favorite person in the world on our Starker blog, Starkerheart ](https://starkerheart.tumblr.com)  
  



End file.
